


Home is Where the Heart Is

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [29]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Out of the corner of his eye he could see snow just starting to fall. They’d be lucky to get more than an inch, nothing like what he used to getting back at home in Wolf Trap.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Kudos: 16





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2019 for batmarg.

Will sipped at his glass of wine, staring into the fire in the fireplace in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see snow just starting to fall. They’d be lucky to get more than an inch, nothing like what he used to getting back at home in Wolf Trap.

“You seem pensive, Will,” Hannibal said, interrupting his thoughts. Will glanced over, eyebrow raised in a gesture he was pretty sure he’d learned from Hannibal himself. “What are you thinking about?”

“Winter,” Will replied with a crooked smile. “I’d gotten used to the heavy snows in Virginia. It feels a little… strange to be here, I guess.”

Hannibal hummed, taking a sip of his own wine. “We could go somewhere else for the holidays if you would like.”

Will shook his head before he could even think about it. Not that he would change his mind if he did. They were safe and anonymous here, and Will really did like the secluded cabin Hannibal had found for them to live in. Even with the lack of real snowfall, it was starting to feel like home.

“I don’t want to go anywhere else,” Will said. He reached out to tangle his fingers with Hannibal’s, earning himself a small smile. “I’m happy as long as I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to put a “I’m happy here. But how about getting a dog?” and Hannibal being Severely Unimpressed, but the sap got to me lol


End file.
